The Wolf and The Ghost-Girl
by easterpichu
Summary: What happens when this unexpected couple realise their love for each other? Will everyone approve? What will happen when Rahne's past returns? WARNING! CONTAINS GXG AND ONE-SIDED BXB IN LATER CHAPTERS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! This is my first GirlxGirl fic Please review. Rated for a lot of stuff in later chapters (no sex, mostly language, violence and homophobia.)
1. Admitting you love someone

I'm not sure why I wrote this. It's just a pairing that's rare and I think it would be interesting.  
Hope you enjoy and there's more chapter's to come! :)

* * *

Rahne Sinclair sat on the balcony outside her room.  
She sat on the floor and stared up at the stars in the clear, night sky.  
The only noise to be heard was the snoring of Rogue, one of her roommates.  
Rahne liked it there because it was always peaceful and quiet, even in the middle of the day.  
The balcony had the perfect view of the sky.  
It was her sanctuary, a place to think and be alone.  
She had a secret. A secret that she just had to tell somebody.  
Rahne Sinclair had a crush on somebody.  
This crush wasn't on a guy like Bobby or Roberto or even Jamie.  
Rahne Sinclair had a crush on a girl.  
She had to tell somebody.  
Anybody.  
Rahne was shy around 80% of the people at the mansion so she knew she couldn't tell them.  
She told her best friend, Jamie Madrox, and he was ok with it but that didn't seem to put her mind at ease.  
She had to tell her soon or it might be too late.  
Normally, Rahne would never have been up, thinking about this at 3:00 in the morning but recently it was very different.  
Rahne had been having nightmares for the past few nights and afterwards, she just couldn't sleep.  
The wolf mutants heightened sense of hearing made her ears perk up when she heard the sound of somebody in her room, getting out of bed.  
"Hey, Rahne. Like, what are you doing up this late?" the voice of Kitty Pryde, her other roommate, said quietly.  
"I cannae sleep, Kitty." She said, looking at the ground.  
Kitty came and sat next to her and both of them looked up at the stars. "Why, whats up?" she asked.  
"I keep having these horrible nightmares and afterwards I just cannae get back to sleep." Rahne said.  
"Half the time, I end up slashing my pillows in my sleep and have to get new ones." Rahne said with a slight chuckle.  
"Well, will it, like, help to talk about it? Kitty asked, concerned for her sad roommate.  
"I guess it can't hurt." Rahne said quietly. "Do you remember what the Professor told everybody when I arrived?" she asked  
"Like, yeah. How could I forget it's so awful that it happened to you." Kitty said.  
"Well, my dreams have been about that." Rahne started. "Me discovering my powers for the first time, my parents finding out and kicking me out of the house when I was eleven and eventually, the whole town found out." Rahne looked close to crying. "I was chased through the town, caught and they tried to burn me because everybody thought I was a demon or a witch."  
"That explains why you are really nervous around Roberto and Amara." Kitty said.  
"That night was the most frightening experience in my whole life" Rahne said with tears in her eyes. "and the memories will probably stay with me for ever." Kitty put her arm around Rahne to comfort her.  
"But it's not just that keeping me awake." Rahne said, wiping the tears from her face.  
"What is it?" Her phasing friend asked.  
"I love somebody in the mansion and im not sure how to tell them." Rahne said.  
"Like, who is he?" Kitty asked.  
"It's not he." Rahne said "It's she."  
"You're a lesbian?" Kitty asked.  
"Yeah." Rahne asked, now looking at the ground.  
"Then, like, can I tell you something?" Kitty asked.  
"Of coarse." Rahne said.  
"I am to and I like someone." Kitty said nervously.  
"What about Avalanche?" Rahne asked  
"I'm, like so over him now."  
"Who do you like?" Rahne asked.  
"I'll only tell if you tell first." Kitty said.  
"Ok." Rahne said, nervously. "I ... uh really like um...you." Rahne struggled to get the words out but Kitty understood them perfectly.  
Kitty threw her arms around Rahne's body and hugged her tightly. "I love you to." She said with the biggest, happiest and cutest smile Rahne had ever seen her do.  
Kitty released Rahne from her grip and the two shared the most amazing kiss either had every had.  
It lasted for what felt like years before they stopped and stood up.  
"That was, like, amazing." Kitty said.  
"Best kiss of my life." Rahne said and the two shared a hug that was a lot less one-sided than the last one.  
"Let's go to bed, I'm really tired." Kitty said.  
"Ok." Rahne replied and the two walked back into the bedroom.  
"You're not sleeping and that bed with slashes all over it tonight." Kitty whispered, trying not to wake Rogue and climbed into bed.  
She lifted the sheet up "Come on, get in and lets sleep." Kitty said.  
Rahne walked over and climbed into bed with Kitty.  
The two girls cuddled for a bit before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
Rahne had the best sleep she'd had in years.


	2. Tea and Toast

Today was a Sunday.  
Kitty woke up to the sounds of birds tweeting and a gentle breeze on her face.  
Rahne's arm was still across her body from last night's cuddling.  
Kitty quietly moved Rahne's arm, trying not to wake her and placed it gently on the bed.  
Kitty looked at Rahne as she slept. "This why I love her." She thought to herself "She's so cute even while she's asleep."  
She brushed a few hairs out of Rahne's face before getting out of bed, placing a kiss on Rahne's cheek and walking out the room.

Rahne woke up to the smell of green tea flowing through her nostrils. (Author's Note: Which is actually impossible because you lose your sense of smell while you're asleep) She woke up to see Kitty sitting in bed, drinking tea, eating toast and checking her Facebook on her laptop.  
"Like, good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Did I, like, wake you up?" Kitty said with a grin.  
Kitty was still in her pajamas, which for Kitty, meant a large shirt borrowed from Kurt and Pajama shorts.  
Rahne shook her head and said "No. It's just that tea smells so delicious." while sniffing the air.  
"Well, I think you'll be, like, glad to know that I made you some to." Kitty said, revealing a mug and plate of toast and handing it to Rahne.  
Rahne took a sip from the mug and the warm liquid flowed down her throat.  
The wolf mutant's body instantly heated up as the ran through her veins.  
The toast was white and soft but still crunchy, just how Rahne liked it, and was covered in a thin layer of Strawberry Jam. (Rahne's favourite thing to have on toast.)  
"This is great." Rahne said. "I've never had breakfast in bed before."  
"I'm glad you like it." Kitty replied, placing the laptop on the floor "Storm told me just how you like it."  
"This is so sweet, thank you Kitty. Rahne said before placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.  
"I love you." Rahne said.  
"Yeah, well I love you more." Kitty replied jokingly  
"No way." Rahne said "I love you the most."  
"Like, I think I love you more." Kitty said.  
"Yeah, well I **know **I love you more." Rahne replied.  
The two girls giggled at how silly this was getting and snuggled in closer together.  
The perfect moment was interrupted by someone in the room clearing their throat  
"Ah-hum" It was Rogue. "So are you two a thing now or somethin'?" she asked.  
"Like, yeah." Kitty said "And Rahne is just awesome."  
"And Kitty is simply amazing." Rahne added.  
"Ah'm happy for yah." Rogue said. "Just don't get **TOO **sweet around me or yah gonna give me diabetes." **(Author's Note: I use this all the frigging time. XD)**  
All three girls laughed at Rogue's comment before Rogue cut in.  
"Seriously, guys I'm happy for yah."  
Rahne took a sip of her tea."By the way, Kitty, you are my Tea-Slave from now on." She said with a giggle.  
Rogue had an extremely confused look on her face. "But I thought that anything Kitty brings out of the kitchen was a serious hazard to everything on earth."  
"Yeah, but she makes the most delicious tea." Rahne said. "Try some."  
Rogue walked over to the side of Kitty's bed, took a sip of Rahne's tea and handed it back to Rahne.  
Rogue's eyes went wide as she walked back over to her bed and got back in. "Wow, that is good tea."  
"I know right!" Rahne said.  
Kitty laughed and the two snuggled back into bed once. "Oh, don't worry." Kitty said. "Somebody else can have your bed and we can replace the pillows eventually.  
Rahne took another sip of her tea and said "Yes, I think this relationship is now perfect."


	3. Movie Night

In the Xavier Institute, Saturday night is Movie-Night!  
All of the New-Mutants as well as some of the older students (Kitty, Kurt, Angel, Gambit, Rogue and Pete) gathered in the Gaming Room.  
Warren, Pete, Betsy, (Psylocke) and X-23 sat on chairs while everybody else sat on the three large couches.  
Ray, Amara, Sam and Roberto had one couch.  
Tabitha, Jubilee, Bobby, Jamie and Kurt had the second couch.  
This just left Kitty, Rahne, Rogue and Remy on the third couch.  
Bobby inserted the disc into the Blu-Ray player and the DVD started.  
After everyone elected to watch through the trailers on the DVD, Rahne, Kitty, Rogue and Gambit decided to look at the DVD box to see what the film was roughly about.  
The movie was called Now You See Me.  
It looked like it was about a bunch of magicians who steal tons of money but Rahne just got confused about the rest of it.  
"Gambit could pull that trick off easy." Remy Lebeau,AKA Gambit, said quietly.  
"Sure, yah could, Swamp-Rat!" Rogue said. "You couldn't even steal one of Warren's feathers"  
"Is this a challenge for moi?" Remy asked, shocked that Rogue would even think he couldn't do it.  
"Tonight, Cajun." Rogue said. "Without waking him up or you owe me $20."  
"Deal." Gambit said and the two shook hands, sealing the deal.  
The DVD was on the main menu when Bobby asked "Ok, who wants Popcorn or drinks or whatever?"  
Everybody made their requests and Kurt teleported off to get them with a BAMF!  
When everybody had what they wanted, Kurt teleported away again.  
"Where's he going?" Jamie asked.  
Kurt reappeared seconds later. He was holding several soft, thick blue blankets. "Blankets anyone he said and passed the blankets around.  
There were only enough blankets for around half the mutants so most people doubled up.  
Kitty and Rahne were under the same blanket and got in close to each other.  
During the entire film, the two mutants held each other's hands.  
They used loud, action scenes to whisper things to each other.  
"I love you." Rahne whispered  
"I love you more." Kitty replied  
In between the two girls was a bowl of popcorn. Each time the two girl's hands met in the bowl they smiled at each other.  
Rogue noticed and smiled. She was happy that Kitty was finally in a good relationship and not with somebody like Lance.  
The movie ended and the credits began to roll.  
"Yo, Kurt" Ray shouted "put the next movie in."  
"Ok" Kurt said "but vhat movie are we watching next?  
Bobby stood up and walked over to a cupboard in the corner of the room. "Fear not my fellow Mutants." He said dramatically. "I have a solution."  
Bobby reached into the cupboard and pulled out a game of Short Straws. **(Author's Note: I'm like 70% sure that's a thing)  
**"We each take a straw and whoever draws the short straw picks the movie."  
"Let's hope Bobby doesn't get the Short Straw." Roberto said. "Otherwise, we'll be watching Ice Age."  
"Haha." Bobby said sarcastically. "At least my favourite movie isn't Sunshine."  
"Hey, guys" Jubilee said. "Do you think Pete likes watching Man of Steel?"  
"I actually do but isn't your favourite song Firework?" Piotr asked.  
"Ok enough of this." Jubilee said "Just pick the straws."  
After a few minutes of Straw-Drawing, it was Amara who drew the Short Straw.  
"We are **SO **watching The Hunger Games." Amara said before putting it in the DVD player.  
The movie was great but about halfway through, the lack of sleep caused Rahne to quietly fall asleep without anybody but Kitty noticing. Rahne's head fell onto Kitty's shoulder.  
Kitty smiled and put her hand on Rahne's head, gently combing through her hair with her fingertips until she fell asleep a little later in the film. New paragraph. The film ended and everybody seemed tired so they all decided to call it a night and go to bed.  
Nobody even noticed Kitty and Rahne sound asleep on the couch together except Remy and Rogue.  
Rogue went to wake the sleeping girls up when Gambit stopped her. "Leave 'em Chere" he whispered to her "They look peaceful there together."  
Rogue nodded and the two walked out of the room.  
After closing the door behind them and turning off the lights, Rogue walked back to her room think about how happy she was for her friends but how sad she was that she could never have anything like them.


	4. Wake Up, Kitty!

The next morning, Rahne woke up feeling chillier than usual.  
She realised that she had fallen asleep on the couch in the Games Room next to Kitty.  
She looked at the calendar across the room, next to the TV, and saw that it was Sunday November 28th.  
"That explains the cold." She thought to herself.  
Rahne shivered and snuggled closer to Kitty, wrapping the two further into the blankets.  
As she lay with her sleeping girlfriend, Rahne's eyes glanced lazily over to the digital clock next to the calendar.  
"1:34" it read. "That's odd." Rahne thought to herself. "Kitty's usually an early bird, even on weekends."  
Rahne brushed Kitty's face with her hand. "Kitty." She said sweetly. "It's time to get up, babe."  
Kitty wouldn't wake up no matter what Rahne did.  
She tried poking her, tapping her, prodding her.  
She even tried tickling her and kissing her face.  
Eventually, Rahne gave up and decided to get dressed and try again later.  
Rahne pulled back the curtains in the room and saw that the Institute's garden was covered in snow.  
"Kitty!" she shouted. "Get up! Get up! It snowed last night." she said and began jumping on the couch to wake the sleeping Kitty.  
"Good morning, babe." Kitty said sleepily. "Wait...WHAT?!" She shouted.  
"It snowed, Kitty. It snowed, it snowed, it snowed!" Rahne said pulling Kitty off the couch and directing her to the window.  
Kitty ran over to the window and her eyes went wide. "Wow." she said "It's like so beautiful."

The snow covered everything like a white, fluffy blanket.  
Rahne had never seen snow before.  
At least nowhere near this much.  
She'd never seen a more beautiful sight except maybe one.  
"I'll tell you what's more beautiful." Rahne said with a smile.  
"Like, what is it Rah'?" Kitty asked, sitting back on the couch.  
God she is adorable Rahne thought to herself.  
"It's you, Kitty-Kat!" Rahne said and pulled Kitty into a hug and laughed. "Who else could it be, silly?"  
"Aaww!" Kitty said "That is really sweet."  
Kitty smiled before pulling Rahne into a kiss.  
It felt like the longest kiss in the world but Rahne didn't care. She just let it continue until she needed air.  
Rahne pulled away and gasped. "I need air." She joked.  
"I love you so much, Kitty-Kat." Rahne said as the two lied back down on the large couch together.  
"And I love you to, Rah-Rah." Kitty said as she nuzzled into Rahne.  
Kitty and Rahne just lay on the couch for what felt like forever, enjoying each others company with only a blanket and each other for any warmth.  
"Raaaahh!" Kitty moaned lazily.  
"Yes, Kit-Kat? Rahne replied.  
"Well, you know how, like, you said that you've never even, like, seen snow?" the phasing girl asked.  
"Uh-huh." Rahne answered slowly.  
"Get up." Kitty said, standing up and pulling Rahne's arm. "We're, like, SO going out to the park right now."  
"The park?" Rahne asked "Why the park?"  
"You should see it when it snows in Bayville Park." Kitty said "It's so beautiful and romantic and it's just perfect."  
"But I don't even have any winter clothes." Rahne said, disappointedly.  
"That's ok." Kitty said, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist. "You can just borrow some of mine and then we can, like, go shopping for some later."  
Rahne smiled and put her arm around Kitty. "Thank you, Kitty."  
"Like, c'mon!" Kitty said, taking Rhane's hand and leading her upstairs. "Let's go get changed."  
Roughly thirty minutes later **(Author's Note: You know how girls are) **they were clean, dressed and ready to go out.  
Kitty wore a large, pink winter coat with fur inside the hood.  
She also wore pink winter boats with a similar fur on the inside to keep her feet warm.  
Rahne wore more or less the same thing except Kitty's spare winter clothes were green.  
Both girls exited the bedroom "I still don't like this fur." Rahne said with an uncomfortable look on her face as she stopped just outside the bedroom.  
"Relax, Rah." Kitty told her, putting her arm around Rahne "I told you, it's, like, fake fur. Don't worry." She said with a smile.  
"Ok." Rahne said quietly as they began walking down the large staircase. "But it still doesn't feel right."  
As the two reached the bottom of the stairs, they noticed Gambit and Rogue sitting at the bottom of the stairs, talking.  
Kitty phased the two through the stairs and landed underneath as the two began eaves-dropping.  
"Like, what are they talking about?" Kitty asked.  
"Sssh, silly!" Rahne said and kissed Kitty.  
"C'mon, Swamp Rat." Rogue said with a huge smirk on her face. "A deal's a deal, now pay up!"  
"Here you go, Chere'." Remy said, handing Rogue her $20 with a cocky grin on his face. "But to be fair, I did grab one of his feathers Mon Ami."  
Gambit smiled and reached into his trench coat , pulling out an large, beautiful white feather about a foot long.  
Rogue whistled. "Wow." she said "it's bigger than 'ah thought it'd be."  
"You can keep it Chere." Remy said and slipped the feather into Rogue's hand and walked away from her without saying a word, leaving Rogue speechless.


	5. Rahne's First Snow Day

I've been thinking about including The Young Avengers and The Runaways in later chapters.  
I'm also thinking about writing a cross-over fic with the YA and The Runaways joining forcing and becoming a team.  
Would you like to see this and do you think it'd be good? Let me know in the reviews.  
Holy Shit this is a long chapter!

* * *

Kitty and Rahne decided that it was best to go out the back door. Kitty phased herself and Rahne through every door, wall and piece of furniture in their way until they reached the back door.  
They saw Kurt, Bobby, Jamie and Sam, already outside in their winter gear and having a two-way snowball fight. (With everyone against Jamie, of course!)  
They watched them for a bit and Rahne knew that they were the only ones they could trust if they told them about their relationship.  
The six of them were all the closest group in the mansion and each of them had their own thing that made them part of the group.

Kurt was the Joker.  
He was always cracking jokes, making people laugh and having fun.  
He also tried his best to make the best out of any situation, good or bad.

Bobby was the Cocky one.  
Like Kurt, he always goofed around and tried to make the best out of the situation.  
He also liked to show off at anytime he could.  
Whether it was doing a stupid trick or showing off with his powers, the frosty mutant always joked around.  
However, as leader of the New Mutants, he knew when to be serious and lead the team.

Jamie was the youngest of the group.  
He was the one that everyone looked out for and he looked up to them like his older brothers and sisters.  
He was Rahne's best friend since she was 10 years old and Rahne knew that sometimes, he felt inferior to the other mutants due to his power not being as useful as the other student's.  
He was her best friend, always there to listen to her problems and give her any help she needed.

Sam was the quiet one and the oldest of the bunch.  
He didn't really say much and liked to just go with the flow.  
Not having his little sister around, he treated the others like his own, especially Jamie. **(Author's Note: I think in the comics, his sister was called Paige.)**  
Admittedly, Rahne had a slight crush on him but soon got over him after realising her love for Kitty.  
He was one of the kindest people Rahne knew, always helping others and putting everybody else before himself.

Kurt noticed his friends and stopped.  
He turned to the girls and waved and in an instant, he vanished in a cloud of smoke and sulphur.  
He appeared behind them a second later. "BOO!" he shouted and a tapped Kitty and Rahne on the shoulder.  
The girls jumped and screamed in shock.  
"Damn it, Kurt" Kitty shouted "How many times do I have to tell you, don't do that?!"  
"Yeah, Kurt, don't scare people like that!" Rahne added.  
Kurt laughed at this. "Sorry." He said "It's just too funny."  
Sam, Jamie and Bobby walked over to them.  
"What's up, girls?" Jamie asked.  
"Kurt included." Bobby added.  
Everybody let out a little laugh as Kurt blushed a little in embarrassment.  
"Hahaha. Very funny, Frostbite." Kurt said sarcastically.  
"So, what are you up to?" Sam asked the girls.  
"Oh." Kitty said "We were, like, gonna go down to Bayville park."  
"Hey, can we come." Jamie asked "We really don't have anything to do here."

Rahne froze.  
She wanted to be alone with Kitty but at the same time, she knew that she and Kitty needed to tell the boys at some point.  
She didn't want to tell everybody at once and she thought that telling Kurt, Bobby, Jamie and Sam was the right start.  
"Kitty, can I talk to you for a sec?" Rahne pulled Kitty aside and they sat on a nearby bench.  
"What is it, Rah?" Kitty asked.  
"What do you think we should say?" Rahne asked "Should we let them come and tell them or should we not tell them yet?"  
"Like, C'mon Rahne." Kitty said "They're, like, our best friends. we're gonna have to tell them eventually so we might as well get it over with."  
"Ok." Rahne whispered nervously "But, are you sure it's what you want?"  
"Like I said, they're our best friends." Kitty said, holding Rahne's hands "But if you, like, don't want to then that's ok. I won't tell."  
"I want to tell them, Kitty." Rahne said.  
They stood up and walked back over to them.  
"So, like, what were we talking about?" Kitty asked.  
"Jamie asked if we could come with you guys." Sam said.  
"Like, sure you can come." Kitty said.  
"Do you want me to 'port us over or are we gonna take Sam's car?" Kurt asked.  
"Well, we were just, like, gonna walk there cuz of the snow and all that." Kitty said.  
"Ok, then. Lets start walking." Jamie said.  
Kitty phased everybody through the gate and they began their walk to Bayville Park.

Sam noticed Jamie, the youngest, was lagging behind the rest of the group.  
"Keep up, little dude." he said.  
Jamie ran up to the group and walked next to Sam.  
"Guys." Rahne started "We need to tell you something."  
"Sure. What is it, Rahne" Bobby asked.  
"It's a little...awkward to explain." Rahne said quietly.  
"It's ok." Sam told her "Just take your time, find the right words and tell us when your ready."  
"Well...uh...me and Rahne are, like, um..." Kitty just couldn't get the words out.  
"Vhat is eet?" Kurt asked "You guys aren't leaving are you?"  
"No it's not that, Kurt." Rahne said.  
"PHEW!" Kurt said "Thank goodneez for zat."

"Here's the park." Bobby said as the group entered through a large, ivory gate.  
"Let's just sit here." Sam said, pointing to two nearby benches.  
Sam, Kitty and Rahne sat on one while Bobby, Kurt and Jamie sat on the other.  
"So, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Jamie asked.  
"Well, me and Rahne are kind of, like, um... gay." Kitty said nervously.  
"It's true." Rahne said.  
"So." Bobby said "How long have you two been... y'know.."  
"Since Friday night." Rahne said.  
"Does anyvody else know?" Kurt asked.  
"Like, just Rogue." Kitty replied. and I think she told Remy but I'm, like, not sure yet."  
"Kitty, I thought we were your best friends." Bobby said.  
"Makes sense to me." Sam said "She's your room mate so it's only right that you tell her first."  
"Plus, she kind of woke up yesterday to find us in the same bed." Rahne added.  
"Oh." Bobby said, embarrassed by his statement and instantly shut up.  
"Wait a sec." Jamie cut in "So, not even the Professor knows?"  
"We'll tell him tonight." Kitty said "If that's, like, ok with you, Rah."  
"That's fine, love." Rahne said.  
"Have you thought about people at school yet?" Sam asked "It's bad enough that they hate mutants but I know for a fact that most people in Bayville High are Homophobes."  
"I, like, hadn't thought of that, Sam." Kitty said.  
"Me neither." Rahne added.  
"Good news is nobody at the mansion is." Bobby said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Yah, so everyone vill be ok vith eet." Kurt added.  
"If you just don't tell anyone at school then, everything will be ok. trust me, girls" Jamie said.  
"Yeah, listen to the shorty." Bobby said, before getting hit in the back of the head by a snowball " OW!"  
Jamie laughed at Bobby, who was covered in snow and proceded to form another snowball.  
He threw it but Bobby saw it coming and ducked, letting it hit Sam right in the face.  
Soon, everybody was up and hurling snowballs around.  
Using his powers, Bobby formed a snowball in each hand and began throwing them at the other mutants.  
Kitty phased through them, letting them hit Sam, Jamie and Rahne.  
Kurt teleported a giant snowball above Bobby's head and dropped it on him, knocking him down and leaving him lying in a giant pill of snow.  
Everyone laughed at Bobby's (Kind of ironic) situation.  
"You know," Jamie said "For a guy who calls himself "Iceman" you're not very good at this Bobby."  
"Haha very funny, Jamie." Bobby said, throwing a lump of snow at the multiplying mutant.  
"Ow!" Jamie said "Not so hard." Rahne and Kitty laughed at the two boys.  
"Sam." Kurt whispered "Now ve know vhy they vere goning to go alone. Do you think we should just let them be alone?"  
"It's probably the best thing to do." Sam replied.

"Vell " Kurt said "I think I am going to head back home."  
"Yeah, me to." Sam said "Jamie, Bobby, You coming?" Sam gave Jamie and Bobby a subtle nod and they knew what this meant."  
"Ok." They both said simultaneously.  
"We're just gonna stay here for a bit." Rahne said "We'll see you later, lads."  
"Ok, see ya later, girls." Bobby said as everyone grabbed Kurt's hand or arm.  
Kurt looked around to see if any "Humans" were looking.  
As soon as he saw the coast was clear he was off in a flash, leaving behind a small cloud of smoke and sulphur.


	6. What Made You Realise?

Rahne took Kitty's hand and led her back over to the bench.  
"Like, what are you doing?" Kitty asked.  
"Let's just sit, babe." Rahne said "And talk."  
Both girls sat on the bench facing each other with their knees up to their chins.  
For a few minutes they just sat there.  
Smiling and enjoying each others company with the occasional conversation.  
Kitty was telling Rahne about how she, Bobby, Rogue and Kurt fought The Juggernaut by themselves.

"So let me get this straight." Rahne said "You phase his helmet off his head, Kurt teleported you away while Bobby made a wall to slow him down."  
"Yup!" Kitty said. "Then Rogue SUCKED AWAY HIS POWERS AND PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE WTH HIS OWN POWER!" she said dramatically.  
"That's, like, pretty much how it happened."  
"Rahne." Kitty said "can I, like, ask you something?"  
"What is it, Kitty?" Rahne asked curiously.  
"What made you realise?" Kitty asked.  
"Realise what?"  
"That you, you know, love me." Kitty answered.  
"Well." Rahne said. "For starters, your the kindest, smartest and most beautiful person I know." Rahne took a deep breath.  
"When I first arrived at the institute, the professor put me in your room." She said "most of the other kids were scared of my powers or thought I was strange and shy but you took me in. You helped me get over my shyness and told the other kids that I wasn't so bad. You became the greatest friend I ever had but I just knew I wanted it to be something more."  
"Sweetie, how long ago was this?" Kitty asked.  
"At least a year" Rahne said "but I knew about Lance and then Pete and then you went back to Lance and I was just too scared to tell you."  
The snow began to get heavier and the air became even colder than before.  
"Brr! It's, like, really starting to snow." Kitty said.  
"C'mon." Rahne said, taking Kitty's hand. "let's start walking back home."

As they walked, Rahne put her arm around Kitty and rested her head.  
Kitty wrapped both arms around Rahne and pulled her in close, resting her head on top of Rahne's.  
Rahne would've like to be able to fully enjoy their walk in the snow but she kept thinking about what Sam said to them.  
"Have you thought about people at school yet?" Sam's words ran through her head. "It's bad enough that they hate mutants but I know for a fact that most people in Bayville High are Homophobes."  
'What if Sam's right?' Rahne thought to herself as she walked slowly in Kitty's arms. 'I don't think Kitty can take much more abuse for being a mutant . I just don't think I could be able to see her take anymore.'  
Rahne looked at the people walking by and noticed that a woman, sitting on a bench next to the park's pond with her dog while a small girl, who Rahne guessed was her daughter, threw bread for the ducks in the pond to eat.  
She was looking at them wait a look of disgust on her face.  
Rahne's wolf-like instincts took over and she quietly let out a deep growl.  
"Like, what's wrong, Rah?" Kitty asked.  
"Nothing, love." Rahne said "It's fine." **(Author's Note: What? She's Scottish.)  
**"Ok but if you, like, want to talk about it, im here, ok?" Kitty kissed Rahne on the forehead.  
"Ok."  
"Seriously. Like, promise me you'll tell me." Kitty said.  
"I promise." Rahne said.  
"Pinkie Promise?" Kitty asked with a smile, offering Rahne her Left-Pinkie finger.  
Kitty stared at Rahne with those Puppy-Dog-Eyes that Rahne couldn't resist.  
"Pinkie Promise." Rahne said, wrapping her Right-Pinkie around it.  
"Thank you." Kitty said, pulling Rahne into a hug.  
With Rahne in her arms, Kitty turned her head and kissed Rahne on the cheek.  
Rahne glanced back over to the pond and noticed the woman scoff in disgust and hurry her dog and daughter away as quickly as she could.  
Rahne smiled at this and let out a little giggle as she watched the woman, her daughter and her dog walk quickly around a corner.  
"See?" Kitty said "Your mood's, like, picking up already."  
The snow began to fall even heavier and the two girls pulled up their hoods.  
"Come on." Rahne said "Let's get back to the institute."  
"Ok. I'll, like race you!" Kitty shouted behind her as she ran for the gate.  
"No fair, you got a head start." Rahne shouted back and ran after watched as Kitty phased through the mansion gates.  
She morphed in her half-wolf form and jumped over the gate.  
Changing back to human form, Rahne caught up with Kitty and playfully tackled her to the ground.  
"Ow, Rahne. Get off" Kitty said in between giggles.  
Rahne and Kitty wrestled playfully in the snow, rolling around and throwing and snow around trying to come out on top.  
After rolling around in the snow for a minute or two, Kitty managed to pin Rahne down by her shoulders.  
"Pinned ya!" She said cockily. Kitty leaned down and kissed Rahne on the cheek.  
"Come on." Rahne said "let's go inside." Kitty and Rahne walked to the mansions front door, hand in hand.  
As they reached the door, Kitty phased herself and her Wolf-Mutant girlfriend through the door.  
"That still feels really weird." Rahne said. "every time."  
Kitty giggled "Dont worry" She said "You'll get used to it eventually."  
"So, what should we do now?" Rahne asked.  
"Well, the snow is, like, way too heavy now so why don't we just, like go upstairs?" Kitty asked.  
Rahne got an idea. "Grab your laptop and I'll be up in a second, love." she said, smiling and kissing Kitty on the cheek.  
"I'll take your coat and boots upstairs." Kitty said as she and Rahne removed the previously mentioned items of clothing.  
Kitty took them and walked up the tall stair case. Rahne walked to the along one of the mansion's long halls to the Game Room.  
She knelt down in front of one of the cupboards and opened it, revealing a huge collection of DVD's.  
Rahne scanned through the two shelfs, looking for Kitty's two favourite movies.  
After a few seconds, Rahne found what she was looking for: The Nightmare Before Christmas and Ponyo **(Author's Note: which are both really good by the way)  
**She closed the cupboard behind her and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
Rahne walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer and took out two tubs of Ben and Jerry's, one Cookie Dough, Rahne's favourite and one Baked Alaska, Kitty's favourite and two spoons."  
Rahne walked swiftly upstairs.  
Before entering the room, Rahne hid the two DVD's and the ice cream behind her back and into her room.  
"Hey, babe." Kitty said, kissing Rahne on the cheek.  
"Kitty, guess what, love?" Rahne asked.  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
"Cover your eyes."  
"Ta-Da!" Rahne said dramatically, revealing the Ice Cream and movies.  
"Let the rest of the day begin!" Rahne said, jumping on the bed next to Kitty and the two got under the covers.  
Kitty put the DVD in and the first film started, as Kitty and Rahne snuggled close together.

"What's this, What's this..."  
"Tell me" Rahne said, pausing the movie "You asked me so now I'm asking you. What was it about **ME** that made **YOU** like me?"  
"Well, when I like first saw you, the first thing I thought was 'she's really cute.' I wanted to make you like me. Kitty said "Which was why I was nicer to you than everyone else."  
Kitty wiped a small lump of snow from Rahne's soaking hair and both girls smiled.  
Rahne was now leaning against Kitty as she began gently combing her fingers through Rahne's soft, orange hair.  
"You're really kind and sweet and gentle and I know that you'll always love me even if Galactus is threatening to devour the planet and I'll always love you back." Kitty smiled.  
"What's a Galactus?" Rahne asked.  
"It's, like a big, long story." Kitty said and kissed Rahne. The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing in bed together, watching movies and eating delicious ice cream.


	7. Operation: Birds Of A Feather

This chapter takes place at the same time as the previous chapter (minus the flashback)

* * *

Meanwhile, Rogue sat in the Dining Room, staring at Angel's feather, wondering why Remy had given it to her.  
The feather was soft in her hand as she gently ran her hand along it.  
"Salut, mon chère ." Remy said, casually sitting down next to Rogue. "I saw Rahne and Chaton get back a few minutes ago." (1) (2)  
"Hah, Remy." Rogue replied.  
"What are you doing in here." The Cajun mutant said. "You shouldn't be alone on a snow day"  
"Ah know but ah've just been wonderin' 'bout stuff."  
"Like what, chère?" Gambit asked.  
"Just **HOW **exactly did you steal it from Warren?"  
"Let me tell you how it 'appened, mon chère ."

***FLASHBACK*  
**As Remy and Rogue left Kitty and Rahne asleep in the game room, Remy ran ahead of Rogue and caught up with Sam, Jamie and Bobby, stopping them in front of their room.  
"Boys" Remy said, leaning against the door frame. "Remy 'as a job for you, mes amies." (3)  
"No way." Sam said, walking into the room "Count me out, I'm too tired."  
"I guess we're helping you out." Bobby said.  
"Ok." the Ragin' Cajun said, rubbing his hands together. "Here is what we are going to do."  
Remy explained his plan to Bobby and Jamie to steal one of Warren's feathers.  
All three waited in their beds until they knew everyone was fast asleep.  
Bobby and Jamie quietly exited their room and crept down the hallway, trying not to wake anyone up.  
They met Gambit outside Warren's room.  
"Ok, Madrox" Remy said, pointing at Jamie "You keep watch, Mon amie.""  
Jamie nodded and Remy and Bobby entered Angel's room, making sure they opened the door as quietly as possible.

Outside, Jamie clenched his fists and three Multiples, as Jamie called them, came out of his body.  
Two Multiples stood by the door, watching and making sure nobody saw them.  
Using his telepathic connection with his Multiples, Jamie created about 12 more and sent them to watch every hallway in the Institute, before entering the room and joining Bobby and Remy.

Warren had a room to himself due to his rather large wingspan which made it easier to take his feathers.  
He was lying on his stomach with his wings hanging over the sides of the bed as he slept.  
Remy, Bobby and Jamie snuck up to the side of Warren's bed and Gambit put his hand on Angel's wing.  
He tapped one of the feathers, charging it with his purple, glowing kinetic energy.  
The feather fell off and Gambit took the energy back from the feather and into his body, slipping the feather into his pocket.  
Remy charged his hands with energy and placed both hands on the ice covering the door.  
The ice slowly began to melt from the heat of the energy.  
"Jean, Kurt and Ray have seen my Multiples." Jamie whispered to Bobby as they lay on the floor on their stomachs.  
"Shush, Jamie." Bobby whispered back "Just call them back into your body."  
Jamie placed his hands together in a praying position and his Multiples began rushing back into his body.  
unfortunately, each Multiple made a loud whooshing sound as it entered Jamie's body.  
Warren woke up with a start as Bobby and Jamie rolled under the bed.  
"Gambit!" Warren shouted "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Just melting some ice." Gambit replied casually as he continued to melt the ice.  
"That's not what I mean now what're you doing in my room?"  
Warren sat up in bed and looked at his wings.  
Remy hoped he wouldn't notice the missing feather.  
However, Warren always kept his wings in check and knew where every individual feather was so he knew when one fell off or was missing.  
"Lebeau, you son of a.." Warren was cut off by Gambit.  
"Wow." He said. " It is true. I really can make a saint swear."  
"Why did you steal my feather?" Warren asked.  
Remy shrugged as the last of the ice melted. "It was a dare, Ange." (4)  
Angel flew out of bed and grabbed Gambit by the shirt collor.  
He opened the door with his feet and flew out the door with Gambit still in his hands.  
Warren span in a circle and hurled Gambit down the hall, causing him to hit his bedroom door at the end of the hall, which he shared with Collosus.  
Meanwhile, Bobby and Jamie managed to sneak past Angel and run to their room, closing the door behind them.  
Angel went back into his room and went to sleep.  
Jubilee, Scott, Kurt and several other members of the institute had ran to see what had happen.  
Jubilee and Amara laughed at the Ragin' Cajun's misfortune as he darted back into his room.  
Meanwhile, Rogue poked her head out of her room, which she shared with Kitty and Rahne and was right next to Angel's.  
"Ah know a certain Swamp Rat who owes my $20." She thought to herself and snuck back into her room.

***END FLASHBACK*  
**

Gambit finished his story and stood up, walking out the room.  
However, he was stopped by Rogue's pale gloved hand grabbing his wrist in turning him around.  
"But why did yah give it to meh?" Rogue asked.  
"Because, Mon chère." Gambit said "It is beautiful, just like you."  
"Ah thought you were gonna say it's cuz it's white and pale." Rogue said with a laugh.  
"No, Rogue." Gambit said "I'm serious. Dis remind Remy of everything he like about you."  
"For the last time, Swamp Rat, no! Ah'm not going to go out with yah." Rogue said. "Ah just wanna be friends."  
"Oui, Mon chère but iv you ever change your mind I'm always around." Gambit walked out of the room, throwing a card onto the table.  
It landed facedown and when Rogue flipped it over she rolled her eyes.  
The Queen of Hearts.

* * *

1. Mon chère means My Dear  
2. Chaton is French for Kitten  
3. Mes amies is French for my friends. (plural)  
4. Ange is French for Angel.


	8. An Argument Among Friends

When Rahne and Kitty finished watching the movies and the Ice cream was all gone, Rahne and Kitty just stayed there, lying in bed.  
To comfy and warm to want to move so they just lied there, cuddling.  
Rahne thought about everything that had happened that day.  
The stuff Sam said, she knew he wasn't being mean but he was right.  
The woman in the park, rushing out of the park when she saw Rahne and Kitty kiss.  
Rahne knew she needed to talk to Kitty about it but she didn't know how.  
She didn't want to spoil Kitty's day or ruin her mood so she knew she had to pick the right words to say.  
"Kitty." She said nervously.  
"Yeah?" Kitty said and yawned.  
"Can I talk to you about something?" Rahne asked.  
"Like, Anything you want, baby." Kitty said, stretching her arms out lazily.  
Rahne took a deep breath and thought carefully about what to say.  
"There was this woman." she said "In the park and I saw her just looking at us in disgust whenever we hugged or kissed or whatever."  
"What're you, like, saying, Rah? Kitty asked.  
"I'm really worried about what Sam said." Rahne said "What if he's right? What if people treat us even worse?"  
"Look, Rahne." Kitty said, putting her hands on Rahne's shoulders. "It's going to be ok, I promise you."  
"I hate seeing the abuse you take from them because you get it a lot worse than any of us." Rahne said with tears welling up in her eye. "I worry about you every single day."  
"Like, don't worry." Kitty said, pulling Rahne into a hug. "Kurt has helped me get through it most of the time and so have you, Rogue and the boys. I'll be fine, I promise."  
Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "Hey, girls? It's Bobby, can I come in?"  
"Come in." Rahne said. "Me, Jubilee, Rogue, Remy, Kurt, Liz, **(Author's Note: this is what we are gonna call Betsy because Betsy is really stupid and old sounding.)** Sam and Jamie were all just about to watch Dr Who. You girls wanna come with? He asked.  
"Like, sure." Kitty said.  
"Of course, it's Dr Who." Rahne added.  
"Ok, girls, show starts in six." Bobby said, running out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Rahne and Kitty alone again.  
"Like, seriously, Rahne, if you need to talk, pinky-promise me you'll come to me." Kitty said.  
"Ok." Rahne said "I pinky promise." The girls linked pinky fingers and quickly changed into their PJ's even though it was only 5:00.

Walking into the games room, Rahne and Kitty sat together with Sam and Jamie on a large couch.  
"Remy, Liz, Jubes. There's something we have to tell you." Rahne said.  
Rahne and Kitty told the three about everything that had happened in the last few days.  
"Wow." Elizabeth "Liz" Braddock, AKA Psylocke, said. "This is really unexpected, congratulations, you two."  
"Actually" Gambit said "Remy had his suspicions."  
"Of course you did, Lebeau." Jubilee said. "We **TOTALLY **believe you."  
"Aw!" Liz said "I think it's so sweet, you guys!"  
"Aw! Like, thanks you guys." Kitty said.  
"Bobby, can I talk to you for a second?" Jubilee asked quietly.  
"Sure, Jubes." Bobby said "But the show starts in 3 minutes." He said, looking at his watch.  
"It's ok." Jubilee said. "It won't take long."

Bobby and Jubilation stepped outside the room and talked in the hallway.  
"So...what was it you wanted to talk about?" Bobby asked.  
"You can't really be comfortable around them, can you?" Jubilee almost whispered.  
"What are you saying? They're my friends." Bobby said, shocked that Jubilee would act like this.  
"I know but it's just not right." Jubilee said.  
"Why is it not right, Jubes?" Bobby asked, slightly raising his voice.  
"Guys are supposed to like girls and girls are supposed to like guys" Jubilee said "That's how it was meant to be."  
Meanwhle, in the next room, Rahne, Kitty, Kurt and the others could hear the heated arguement going on outside.  
"Jamie, I thought you said everybody would be ok about it." Kitty said.  
"Sorry about Jubilee." Jamie said "I didn't know."  
"Well, it's nae your fault if you didn't know, lad." Rahne said.  
Bobby and Jubilee were still outside, still arguing.  
"Jubilee, what the hell is wrong with them just because they love each other?" Bobby asked "Jean loves Scott so what's the difference?"  
"The difference" Jubilee said "Is that Rahne and Kitty are both girls. It's weird."  
"How the hell is it weird, Jubilee?" Bobby asked with obvious anger in his voice.  
"If one of them starts hitting on me.." Jubilee was interrupted by Bobby.  
"That's not how lesbians work!" He shouted "They don't just hit on every girl they see!"  
"It doesn't matter." Jubilee said, frustrated at Bobby "I still don't like it."  
"Jubilee you are being worse than the Mutant-haters!" Bobby shouted.  
"How dare you compare me to them!" Jubilee shouted as her eyes began sparkling fireworks of rage.  
"How dare I?" Bobby asked "How dare you talk like that about my friends!"

Back inside, Rogue's anger grew and grew until she just couldn't stand by and let Jubilee talk like that about her best friends.  
"Right, that's it!" Rogue shouted and left the room.  
She walked up to Bobby and Jubilee and grabbed Jubilee by the shoulders, slamming her against the nearest wall.  
"Now you listen here, Sparkles. Those are mah best friend yah talkin' 'bout." She shouted. "Bobby's right, yah **ARE **worse than those damn Mutant-haters and ah nevah wanna see you go near anybody in that room again, understand?"  
Jubilee nodded and Rogue released her grip and shoved Jubilee away from herself and Bobby as she quickly ran away.  
"Don't you think that was a little bit harsh?" Bobby asked.  
"No." Rogue said, coldly. "She deserved every bit of what she got."  
Kurt teleported next to them, followed by Kitty, Rahne, Gambit, Sam, Jamie and Psylocke running up to them.  
"Vat happened? Vhere did Jubilee go?" Kurt asked.  
"She's gone now." Rogue said "She won't be bothering any of us from now on."  
"Did she run away?" Liz asked.  
"Did you kill her?" Jamie asked  
"No." Bobby said "We just told her to stay away, even if Rogue's method was a little aggressive."  
"Thank ye both." Rahne said, sincerely.  
"Seriously, you two." Kitty said. "It means a lot."  
"What she said, it was not right." Gambit said, leaning against a wall. "Remy's Mama always say 'it ok to like a li'l bit o' yourself.'  
"Exactly, Remy." Sam said "Homophobes have no reason to be afraid or hate homosexuals. It ain't right."  
"On a brighter note," Kurt said, trying to lighten everyone's mood. "We can still catch Dr Who on +1." **(Author's Note: Not sure if you have these in other countries but in England, +1 channels basically repeat the programs an hour later.)  
** "For once, Kurt has a good idea." Liz said with a grin.  
"Hey!" Not funny, Liz." Kurt said with a laugh.  
The group of friends soon lightened up and enjoyed the rest of the evening, watching Dr Who.

* * *

1. Why do most chapters of this story end in watching something  
2. No idea why I picked Dr Who. I don't even watch it much.  
4. Hooray for Kurt-Bashing!  
5. Nobody noticed I skipped number 3.  
6. You just checked, didn't you?  
7. Have a nice day!


	9. Rogue's Anger

_Text like this means that characters are communicating telepathically.  
_

* * *

Rahne Sinclair was woken up by the sun shining on her face through the window.  
"Kitty." She called, softly and shook Kitty gently.  
"What is it?" Kitty asked, sleepily.  
"Get up. We've got school, silly." Rahne giggled.  
Kitty jumped out of bed and quickly ran to her closet.  
She picked out her usual pink t-shirt (she has so many) and jeans.  
Both girls got washed and changed and headed out the bedroom door.  
Going into the kitchen, Rahne and Kitty were greeted by Kurt, Jamie, Warren, Remy, Jean and Scott, sitting and eating breakfast while watching the news.  
"Hey guys, whats up?" Scott said, waving.  
"Hey, Scott." Kitty said "Like, hey everybody."  
"Hey." Rahne waved.  
Rahne and Kitty grabbed some toast and eggs, putting them on plates and sitting at the table with everyone else.  
Kitty noticed the Remy and Warren had been glaring at each other the whole time.  
"Like, what's up with you guys?" Kitty asked.  
"Remember the dare Rogue gave Remy?" Gambit asked. "Remy got himself caught t'anks to a **certain** someone." He glared at Jamie.  
"I said I'm sorry!" Jamie whined. "What else do you want, Lebeau?"  
"Payment, Madrox." Remy said with his trademark dazzling smile. "Your allowance for two months."  
"Fine." Jamie said "If it'll get you off my back."  
"Completely ignoring them," Kitty said. "Where are Sam and Rogue?"  
"I'll tell you." Jean said, putting a finger to her right temple. "Sam is... in his room and Rogue is...in the gym, murdering a punching bag. Oh God!"  
"What is it Jean?" Scott asked.  
"A: Rogue is **REALLY **attacking that punching bag and B: I accidently read Kitty's mind. I'm so sorry." Jean said, apologetically.  
"It's ok, Jean." Rahne said "Really."  
_"It's ok, you two. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." _Jean communicated telepathically with Rahne and Kitty.  
"_Thank you, Jean." _Rahne and Kitty thought back.  
"Gambit, Jean, let's go. We've got a mission to go to." Scott said, leading the other three mutants out of the room. "Angel, find Pete, Liz and Emma."  
"Vell" Kurt said "Ve'd best be going to school now. See ya."  
He waved before teleporting himself, Jamie, Rahne and Kitty outside the mansion.

Outside, the four met Sam, Rogue and Bobby.  
"Sup, guys?" Bobby asked, giving Kurt and Jamie high-fives.  
"Bobby" Rahne said "Have you heard anything from Jubilee?"  
"Nope." Bobby said, giving a lazy shrug.  
"No, but I **DID **see her leave with Amara and Roberto a few minutes ago." Sam cut in.  
"Good." Rogue said, coldly. "Now lets go."  
Everyone held hands and Kurt teleported them outside the gate.  
Behind them, X-23 took a running start and leaped over the gate, landing gently on her feet.  
"Like, hey, X." Kitty said, cheerfully, giving a little wave.  
"Hi." X-23 said, awkwardly.  
"So, where are you going?" Jamie asked.  
"Professor Xavier wants me to go to school and try to live a normal kid's life, so that is what I am doing."  
"Why don't you, like, walk with us, X?" Kitty asked.  
"It's Laura now and I'd rather walk alone." Laura said.  
Laura walked away but the other mutants began following her.  
"Why are you following me?" she asked.  
"This is the fastest way to school." Bobby said.  
"Come on, Laura." Kurt pleaded "Just walk vith uz."  
"Fine." Laura said and walked behind the group with her arms crossed.

Arriving at school, Kitty and Rahne stopped just outside the school grounds.  
Everybody else stopped and waited for them.  
"It's ok, you guys." Rahne said "Go on ahead."  
As Bobby, Rogue, Jamie, Sam, Kurt and Laura walked into school, Rahne turned to Kitty.  
"So do you want to, you know, reveal "us" to the school?" she asked.  
"You said you were, like, worried." Kitty said "So no. Like, not yet anyway."  
"Thank you, Kitty." Rahne said and pecked Kitty on the cheek.  
Walking through the school gates, Rahne and Kitty heard people whisper and saw people stare as they walked past.  
"Oh great." A girl whispered sarcastically "Here come more mutants."  
"Don't even think about using your powers on me, freaks." A boy said in disgust.  
Wanting to protect the one she loves, Rahne's wolf instincts began to kick in.  
She let out a low growl and her claws began to form from her fingers.  
"Rahne, like, just ignore them." Kitty said, snapping her back into reality.  
Rahne nodded, retracting her claws and both girls just walked past everyone, trying their best to ignore any mutant hate in the area.  
"Get lost, freaks!" An older girl said, almost spitting the words out.  
"Beat it, ya weirdoes." Another said in exactly the same manner.  
"Why don't you just, like, leave us alone?" Kitty asked, stopping.  
"Or what?" The first girl asked "You're gonna use your powers on me?"  
"No need." Kitty said, confidently "I can, like, totally kick your ass in a fight without them."  
"Try it, Kitty, and it'll be the last thing you do." The second girl said.  
"Come on, Kitty." Rahne said, urging Kitty forward. "Let's just go."  
"You'd better listen to She-Wolf over there, Kitty." The first girl said. "Or things are gonna get a lot worse for both of you."  
"Her name" Kitty said, trying not to loose her temper. "Is Rahne. Remember it."

"Let's go, Kitty." Rahne said, pulling Kitty away.  
"Fine." Kitty said "But next time I see them, I'm phasing both of their heads into their locker doors."  
"Maybe not your greatest idea, love." Rahne said.  
"Listen Rahne I've, like, gotta go." Kitty said, walking away. "I'll see you later."  
"Try not to kill anyone." Rahne yelled down the hall.  
"Like, no promises." Kitty shouted back before entering through a pair of double doors.

Like most kids, nothing much happened in school until the second best time of the day(after time to go) Lunch!  
Kitty and Rahne met outside Kitty's class and both girls made their way to the cafeteria, got some lunch and sat at their usual table.  
Kurt, Rogue, Sam, Laura, Bobby and Jamie were already there to greet them.  
"Rahne." Kitty said "Did those two girls, like, say anything to you?"  
"Nope." Rahne said "Who were they anyway?"  
"Like, I don't even know." Kitty said with a chuckle.  
"Who?" Sam asked.  
"We didn't know them." Rahne said.  
"What did dey say?" Rogue asked, looking ready to punch somebody in the face.  
"Y'know." Kitty said "Just, like, stupid mutant-hate."  
"Nothing to get too concerned about." Rahne added, hoping to calm Rogue down.  
"Fine." Rogue said "but if I find out they're giving you trouble, I know two girls going to the hospital with broken arms and legs."  
"Vhy must you alvays be so violent and angry, Rogue?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah, this morning, Jean said you were murdering a punching bag." Jamie said.  
"And last night, you nearly slammed Jubilee through a wall." Bobby added.  
"You've been worse than Laura, Kurt said.  
"I'm right here, Kurt." Laura said "I'm the girl with the knifes in her fists and feet so watch it."  
"Sorry." Kurt said, trying not to sound scared but failing fantastically.  
"Ah dunno, guys." Rogue said "Ah've just been thinking about stuff recently that's all."  
"Well, we're here if you need to talk." Sam said.  
"Thank you, Sam." Rogue said.  
"So, are we gonna sit here, moping around?" Bobby asked "or are we gonna dig in and have a good time?"  
"Bobby!" Kitty scolded. "Like, Seriously Rogue, we love you and, like, if it's really bothering you, like, really should tell us about it."  
"It's ok, Kitty." Rogue said. "I'm going to the school gym for a bit."  
Rogue walked away, pulling her trademark green hoodie over her head.  
"Don't worry, Kitty." Sam said, giving Kitty a pat on the shoulder "Rogue will come to us when she is ready."  
"I know, Sam." Kitty said, feeling sad for her friend. "I just wish I could help her."  
Rogue left the cafeteria and as she was going out the door she heard Kitty.  
Kitty was right.  
Rogue knew she needed help.  
She just didn't know how to say it...

* * *

Not the best ending to this chapter.  
I just wasn't sure how to finish it off.  
Peace! XP


	10. Rogue's Pain

The rest of the school day ended, passing by very quick but Kitty still couldn't stop thinking about Rogue.

Kitty, Sam, Laura and Kurt were waiting outside for Bobby, Jamie, Rahne and hopefully Rogue.  
"Sam." Kitty said, looking up at the taller, older mutant. "Do you think Rogue will be ok?"  
"She'll be fine." Laura butted in, her voice showing nearly no emotion.  
"I just hope she asks for our help soon." Sam said. "Let's not rush her though."  
"I vish they vould hurry up." Kurt whined. "I don't vant to have to make two trips."  
"lets give them five minutes Kurt." Sam said "After that, lets just go"  
"You can, like, go now if you want." Kitty said "But I'm waiting 'till Rahne comes."  
"Suit yourself." Laura said "but hurry, we've got a DR session with Scott and Jean." Kurt teleported Himself, Laura and Sam home, leaving behind a small cloud of dark blue smoke where he once stood.  
"Kurt can't be good for the environment." Kitty said to herself, giving a little chuckle and wafting the air with one hand and holding her nose with the other.

Bored out of her mutant mind, Kitty kicked a small lump of snow between her feet for a few minutes.  
After a while, she picked up some snow in her small, gloved hands and threw it from hand to hand for a few seconds before dropping it to the floor.  
"Hurry up, Rahne." She mumbled to herself.  
Just then, Kitty heard the door fly open.  
Kitty stood up, thinking it was Rahne but saw that it was actually Rogue.

"Rogue." Kitty said, walking over to her friend "Like, have you seen.."  
Kitty was interrupted by Rogue as she walked past, pulling her hood up to both keep her warm from the lightly falling snow and to hide her face from Kitty.  
"Ah have t' get home." She said coldly, not stopping or turning to look at Kitty. "Ah don't wanna be late for the Danger Room session today."  
Kitty ran in front of Rogue and stopped, blocking her path. "Stop." She said "Like, tell me what's been up with you lately."  
"Yah'll wouldn't understand." Rogue said, pushing past Kitty.  
"Tell me." Kitty said, worried for her best friend. "It'll help, like, trust me."  
"Ok." Rogue said "Ah'll tell ya." The two girls sat back down where Kitty was before. "Yah'll know how ah can't touch nobody cuz of mah powers?" Rogue asked. "Yeah.." Kitty answered.  
"Just to be clear." Rogue said. " Ah'm very happy for you an' Rahne."  
"Rogue, like, whats this about?" Kitty asked.  
"You two got meh thinkin' bout the future." Rogue said, now looking down at the ground.  
"Ah wanna have a relationship at least once!" Rogue said, raising her voice, fighting back a waterfall of tears in her eyes. "Is that so hard?"  
"C'mon, Rogue." Kitty said, reassuringly. "It'll, like, be ok. I promise."  
"No, its Not!" Rogue shouted "Do you know how painful it is not being able to get close to someone, Kitty?" Everybody is gonna grow up, have ah relationship 'nd a family and im just gonna live and die alone!"  
Rogue began to sob quietly. "Ah guess Ah'm just afraid o' dahing alone." She said, sadly.  
"Come here." Kitty said, placing Rogue's head on her shoulder and putting an arm around her vampiric-skinned best friend, letting her sob into her shoulder. "Like, it's ok."  
Kitty looked down at her green-clad best friend. "Anna-Marie Carlyle, I promise to find a way to help you be able to touch but still use your powers and help the X-Men." **(Author's Note: Yes, I did just use her last name from the Ultimate comics)**  
"Really?" Rogue asked, sitting up and looking at her best friend and wiping tears from her cheeks with her pale gloved hands. "You'd do that for meh?"  
Like, of course I would Rogue. You're, like, my best friend." Kitty said. "I don't know how but I'll, like, find a way."  
"I'll, like, help Beast in his lab. I'll work as hard as I can for, like, as long as I can, I promise you right now."

"Hey, girls." Bobby said as he and Jamie walked up to Kitty and Rogue. "Rahne's gonna be out in a second and I called Kurt and asked him to pick us up in a few."  
"And I'm also here." Jamie added.  
There was an awkward silence for the next 20 seconds.  
"Uh...ok..." Was all Rogue could say.  
"Jamie, you just took the mood and stabbed it straight through heart." Bobby said. "Literally."  
"Hey" Rahne's voice came from behind them. "It looks like I missed something that was either hilarious or just ...not."  
"Let's just say "not" and leave it at that." Rogue said.  
"Rahne!" Kitty shouted and hugged Rahne.  
"Kitty!" Rahne shouted back and hugged the smaller girl back, kissing her on the cheek.

Bobby picked up his phone and rang the institute.  
He waited until somebody picked up one of the institute's many phones until a female voice answered.  
"Hello?" He asked "Who is this?"  
"Bobby, its me, Amara." Amara said "If I can recognise your voice why can't you recognise mine."  
"Oh hey, Amara, I don't know but could you tell Kurt to come and pick us up?"  
"Ok, just give me a second, Bobby." Amara said.  
Bobby heard Amara run off in search of Kurt. "Hey Kurt?" Bobby heard Amara ask.  
"Vhat is eet? I vas just about to eat zis sandvich." Kurt said and Bobby assumed they were in the kitchen.  
"Um, Bobby wants you to go get them now." Amara said shyly.  
Bobby noticed that she had gotten much more shy and nervous since Apocalypse and even more so since Tabitha left.  
"Tell him i'll be there after I eat this sandvich." Kurt said and Bobby heard Amara walk out the room.  
"Did you hear him?" Amara asked.  
"Yup." Bobby said. "It's ok though, we can wait."  
"Are you sure?" Amara asked. "It was a pretty big sandwich and he had two of them."  
"I'm sure." Bobby said "We'll see you in a bit."  
"Bye." Amara said and hung up the phone.  
"Who were you talking to?" Rahne asked.  
"Amara. She seemed a little sad about something." Bobby replied Kurt's coming in a few minutes. He's eating two giant sandwichs, apparently."  
"Like, nobody stops Kurt when it comes to food." Kitty said.  
"He'll pull a knife out on you, I swear." Jamie said. "What? Has that only happened to me?"  
The group heard a **BAMF! **and Kurt appeared in front of them. "All aboard!" He shouted and everybody grabbed on.  
The group arrived outside the Xavier Institute almost instantly.


	11. Amara's Secret

I realise that i've had a few side chapters but i've just been trying to introduce Rogue's little sub-plot. I also wanted to get this out of the way.

* * *

Entering the mansion, the group were greeted by Amara.  
"Hi." she said quietly and waved before walking over to the group.  
"Hey." everybody waved before Kurt teleported somewhere else.  
"Rogue." Kitty said. "Let's, like go and ask DR Mcoy." The two girls ran off with Rahne following close behind them, leaving just Bobby and Amara alone in the hallway.  
"Bobby." Amara said, nervously.  
"Yes?" The frosty mutant replied.  
"Can I talk to you about something?" Amara asked."It's kind of important."  
"Sure." Bobby said  
"But not here. In my room." Amara said.  
"Anything you want." Bobby said as the two walked over to the staircase.

Bobby and Amara walked up the stairs, side by side, not saying a word to each other until they reached Amara's room which she shared with Jubilee and Liz. "So...what was it you wanted to talk about?" Bobby asked as they sat next to each other on Amara's Bed.  
"Can i start hanging around with you and Kitty and everyone else from now on?" Amara asked  
"Of course. Why would I say know?" Bobby asked.  
"I've just been feeling really lonely lately." Amara said.  
"But don't you usually hang out with Jubilee?" Bobby asked.  
"Yeah but she's always saying all these mean and disgusting things about Kitty and Rahne and I just don't want to be friends with someone so hateful anymore." Amara said, looking down at her feet as they swayed forwards and backwards slightly.  
"Is that why you've been so sad lately?" Bobby asked sympathetically.  
"No." Amara said.  
"Then what is it?" Bobby asked. "Ever since Tabitha left the mansion i've felt lonely. Amara said. "She was my best friend and was always there for me but when she left without even a 'goodbye' it was just like a part of me had left." "So...you know about them now? Bobby asked awkwardly. "Yeah." Amara said "So do Ray and Roberto."  
Amara reached under her pillow and pulled out a photo.  
It was in a small, wooden frame and had a picture of Amara and Tabitha together.  
Both girls were smiling, holding up a peace sign with Tabitha's arm around Amara's shoulders.  
It was a simple picture but Bobby knew it meant a lot to Amara.  
"Every night." Amara said as she and Bobby looked at the picture together. "I Hold this picture in bed with me and talk to it like she can actually hear me." Bobby saw that Amara was on the verge of tears. "Hoping that one day, she'll come back."  
"Its ok, 'mara." Bobby assured her as he rested Amara's head on his shoulder.  
"And I do it." Amara said, the picture now pulled upto her heart. "Because to me she was so much more than a friend."  
"What do you mean?" Bobby asked, not sure what Amara meant by what she said.  
"I loved her, Bobby." Amara said "I was scared of telling her and before i got the chance to tell her, she was gone."  
"Have you heard from her?" Bobby asked.  
"A year ago." Amara said sadly.  
"Wow." Bobby said. "You've been bottling up all these emotions this whole time and you didn't tell anyone?"  
"Yeah..." Amara said quietly, trying to hide how sad she was.  
"Have you tried calling her?" Bobby asked.  
"I've tried calling her." Amara said, sitting up. "But each time she doesn't reply."  
"Try calling her again and tell her what you need to." Bobby said  
"I don't know if thats a good idea." Amara said nervously. "What if she doesn't like me the same way?"  
"Well, you'll never know till you try." Bobby said with a grin  
"I don't think I can do this, Bobby." Amara said nervously.  
"Please Amara." Bobby pleaded. "You'll have to do it eventually so you might as well try now." Amara was nervous but nodded shyly.  
Amara picked up her phone. "Please stay with me Bobby." she said as she searched through her long contact list for Tabitha's number. "I don't want to be alone when i do this."  
"Sure." Bobby said, nodding and putting his arm around Amara as she pressed call.  
The phone rang... and rang... and rang...  
"I told you she wouldn't answer." Amara said.  
"Give it a minute..." Bobby said in anticipation. The phone rang for a few more seconds before, finally, she answered.  
"Hey, this is Tabitha." She said. "Tabitha, it's Amara. I need to talk to you about something important."  
"Sure." Tabitha said. "Anything for my old roomie."  
"How can you say that?" Amara asked. "I have been trying to contact you ever since you disappeared."  
"I know, 'Mara, I'm sorry but I've just had a lot to deal with."  
"Like what?" Amara asked.  
"You wouldn't understand." Tabitha said. "Now what did you wanna talk about?"  
"Well" Amara said before taking a deep breath and continuing her sentence. "When  
you lived at the institute, I began to become very... close to you."  
"Uh-huh..."  
"Incredibly close" Amara said "And I began to have much stronger feelings about the two of us."  
"What're you talkin' 'bout 'Mara?" Tabitha asked.  
"I loved you, Tabby." Amara said. "But by the time I finally got the courage to finally tell you" Amara was now crying gently with Bobby holding onto her. "You were gone without even saying a word."

Tabitha took a deep breath. "Ok." She said. "You wanna know why I ran away?" She asked. "It was because I have a girlfriend."  
"Really?" Amara asked, shocked.  
"I'm sorry, Amara." Tabitha said sincerely. "But we got together a week before I ran away and I went to live with her."  
"But why didn't you at least tell us you were leaving?" Amara asked "Everyone was worried sick. Especially me."  
"I was scared, Amara." Tabitha said "I was terrified of what everyone might think of us."  
"Why did it take a year for you to finally answer your phone?" Amara asked with tears streaming down her face as Bobby closed the door to prevent anyone from seeing his fiery friends distress. "Are you trying to avoid me or something?"  
"No, Amara. It's not like that." Tabitha said  
"Then what is it?" Amara shouted "Because we all thought you were killed or taken and I deserve an explanation!"  
"I'm sorry, Amara. I can't tell you why." Tabitha said  
"Why?!" Amara shouted "Why can't you tell me? Why could you possibly not be able to tell me?"  
"Amara, please calm down." Bobby said "You could set something on fire."  
Bobby and Amara both knew it happened everytime she got too angry.  
"Just take deep breaths." Bobby gripped Amara's hand repeating "In...and out...In...and Out" a few times as Amara took deep breaths.  
Bobby knew this helped her.  
Amara took a few more deep breath and wiped the tears from her face.  
"It's just really complicated 'Mara." Tabitha said.  
"Amara give me the phone." Bobby said, holding his right hand out to Amara.  
Amara handed Bobby the phone and he put it to his ear. "Tabitha it's me, Bobby." He said  
"Oh hey, Bobby."  
"Listen, Tabitha. You can't just go and break a girl's heart into a thousand pieces and not give a reason." Bobby said. "So either you tell her why or never speak to her again."  
"Don't be like that, Bobby." Tabitha said, sounding angry, annoyed, frustrated and upset all in one sentence.  
"No, Tabitha." Amara said angrily. "Choose now or I'll hang up and never speak to you again."  
"Hello?" A different voice said after a few seconds.  
This one was softer and sounded much calmer.  
"This is Alison. **(Author's Note: Yes It's Alison Blaire, AKA Dazzler.) ** "Tabby's girlfriend."  
"Hi." Amara said, shy talking to Alison for the first time, as she was with almost everyone else. "Why can't Tabitha tell me what's wrong?" She asked, practically begging.  
"She doesn't like talking about it." Alison said. "But I'll tell you."  
Amara put her phone on speaker so Bobby could hear as well.  
Alison did the same.  
"Tabitha, The Brotherhood and I got hired to work with S.H.E.I.L.D." Alison said. "It was going great for a while until Nick Fury told us to start capturing mutants for them. Bad mutants."  
"What went wrong?" Bobby asked.  
Alison sighed. "At first we thought they were just arresting the bad mutants but we were wrong." Alison said. "They took the worst ones and they began killing them."  
Amara gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god. That's terrible."  
"It just got too much for Tabitha to take so we left S.H.I.E.L.D." Alison said. "Pietro and Wanda were recruited by The Avengers, Pyro went solo and Tabby and me just went to live a normal life. That just left Lance, Toad and Blob.  
"Then what happened?" Amara asked.  
"Tabitha began to be seriously depressed. I was the only one she'd talk to for months." Alison said. "Knowing that she was partially responsible for those gruesome deaths haunted her. She didn't leave the house or answer her phone to anyone but me for months."  
"I'm so sorry, Tabitha." Amara said. "I didn't know."  
"S'okay." Tabitha replied "Like you said, you didn't know."  
"Amara." Bobby said "We've got a DR session now."  
"Ok." Amara said "We've got a DR session now so we've gotta go."  
"Ok." Tabitha and Alison both replied.  
"Alison." Amara said.  
"Yeah."  
"If you hurt her, physically or verbally, I will find you and make you burn."  
"Burn?" Alison asked  
"Fire mutation." Bobby said.  
"Oh ok." Alison said "Don't worry, I will never hurt her, I promise. I love her too much."  
"Ok." Amara said "Goodbye."  
"Bye, Amara." Tabitha said.  
"See ya." Alison said. "No hard feelings, right Amara?"  
"No hard feelings." Amara said. "Bye. We should Skype next time."  
"Ok." Tabitha said "Sounds like fun."  
"See ya." Bobby managed to get in before Amara ended the call.  
Amara sighed, pulling her picture in tightly as small tears trickled down her face.  
"Are you ok?" Bobby asked, putting his arm around Amara.  
"Yeah." Amara said. "It's just not fair that on the day I finally wanted to tell her I love her, she's with another girl."  
"I know but don't worry." Bobby said "You'll find someone eventually. Now c'mon. We've got DR in, like, two minutes."  
Amara nodded.  
She slowly stood up before placing the picture gently on her pillow and walking out of the room, Bobby closing the door behind them.

* * *

I don't know why I made Dazzler, of all people, Tabitha's girlfriend.  
As you can probably tell, I am going to be including characters not in the show such as Psylocke, Emma Frost, Dazzler, (All of which have already appeared) Northstar, Banshee, Siryn (For both of them to appear and make sense, in my continuity the are brother and sister. not faithful to the comics but I don't care.) Mrs Marvel (And we all know what this means.) , a few other members of the Avengers and possibly the Runaways (A really obscure team but probably my favourite after the X-men.)


	12. Danger Room

Amara and Bobby made their way to the changing rooms, going into the girl's and boy's changing rooms respectively.  
After changing into their uniforms, they ran to the danger room.  
They saw that Scott and Jean were already there, ready to start the training session as well as Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Rahne, Jamie, Jubilee, Liz, Ray, Roberto and Laura standing in a line in front of them and joined the line.

"Is everyone here?" Scott asked.  
"I think so." Jean said "Wait a minute...where's Sam?" A loud, whooshing sound echoed through the danger room.  
Everyone turned to look at the door only to be greated by Sam, cannonballing down the hall to the danger room.  
He hurtled through the open door, flying towards the group, his powers out of control.  
Everyone either ducked, teleported, phased, flew over him or jumped out of the way.  
Just as he was about to hit the reflective, metal wall he braced himself for the impact, Jean stopped him mid-air using her telekinesis and lowered him gently to the ground.  
"Sorry everybody." Sam said and bowed his head sincerely towards Jean, like his mother brought him up. "Thank you, Mrs Grey"  
"Hey, don't worry and just call me Jean, Sam. I've told you before." Jean said "Just be more careful next time, Sam."  
Sam nodded "I will, Ma'am" he said and ran over to the group, standing next to Bobby.  
"Nice one, Cannonball." Bobby whispered, Amara giving a small giggle.  
"Shut up, Bobby." Sam whispered back with a small chuckle.  
"For this training session." Scott said "You'll be split into teams, with one team trying to catch the other. Seems Simple right?"  
Kurt teleported Scott and Jean into the Danger Room's Control room and teleported out again.  
Jean typed something into the computer. Suddenly, a maze began to rise from the danger room floor.  
The maze was metal, like the rest of the danger room.  
It was also enormous. It was probably as big as a football field  
"You're gonna have to navigate though this maze and find them." Jean said.  
"Rogue, Kitty, Amara, Laura, Bobby, Jubilee. grab a red scarf, You're Team A. You're catchng Team B." Scott said.  
Team A nodded and grabbed the red scarfs.  
"Kurt, Ray, Jamie, Roberto, Liz, Rahne, Sam, grab a green scarf. You're Team B. You're objective is to not get caught for Ten minutes."  
Team B Grabbed the green scarfs and joined Team A back in the line.  
Jean raised her hands and lifted up the two teams.  
She lowered her hands, placing each mutant in a random place in the maze.  
"Kurt, no teleporting over ten feet and not on top of the maze." Scott said. "And Liz, no mind control."  
Scott pulled out a stop watch. "Ten minutes... BEGIN!"  
Jamie clapped his hands twice and four Multiples appeared.  
Jamie and the Multiples all ran in different directions.  
Sam began cannonballing through the maze, avoiding being caught by Rogue and Amara.  
Laura stopped and sniffed the air. "Ray's closest." She whispered to herself and unseathed the claws on her knuckles.  
Bobby incased his body in ice and ice-bridged through the maze.  
He saw Jamie, running through the maze and threw some ice shards at him.  
They went straight through him and he disappeared, revealing him to be one of Jamie's Multiples.  
Bobby groaned and continued down a long hallway.  
After two minutes of everyone running around, Kitty phased through a wall just as Roberto ran past.  
"Hi." She said as She grabbed him by the shoulder and phased him through to the other side of the wall.  
"Sunspot, you're out." Scott shouted. "Hit the showers!"  
He pointed towards the door as Jean lifted him out of the maze, surrounding him in the familar baby pink glow of Jean's telekinesis and placing him near the door.  
Roberto left the room looking extremely disappointed.

Meanwhile, Laura had managed to track down Ray.  
She could smell him as he was just about to come around the corner as she put her back against the wall, unseathing the claws in her knuckles.  
As Ray turned the corner, she grabbed him and threw him on the floor, throwing him on his back.  
She put one foot on his stomach and slowly began to unseath the claw in her foot as Ray looked down his nose at the claw, not sure if he'd leave the training session alive.  
"That's enough, Laura." Scott said.  
"Ray, you're out. You too, Laura."  
Jean lifted the pair up and out of the maze, just like she did with Roberto.  
As Ray and Laura left the danger room, Jean saw Ray nervously keeping his distance from Laura and laughed quietly to herself.  
"Keep going, you guys!" Jean shouted encouragingly.  
Roughly two minutes later, Rogue had caught Psylocke.  
After another two minutes, Bobby had caught Jamie after taking out several Multiples.  
During all of this, Rahne was in her wolf-form, avoiding everything thrown at her.  
She ducked under Bobby's ice beam and jumped over Jubilee's 'Fire-Crackers' that Jubilee threw at her four furry feet, creating a bright light of dazzling but beautiful colours.  
Rahne ran sharply left twice and looked over her shoulder to see Kitty running hot on her trail.  
She turned right and then left down a long hallway.  
The two girls gave each other a cocky and determined smile as they ran left, then right and right again.  
"If ye think ye can run from me, Kitty-Kat, then guess again, love." Rahne said, before taking a left turn and coming face to face with Amara, heated up and transformed into her blazing hot Magma-Form.  
Her body was covered in a bright orange layer of lava that flowed over her body as if it were water.  
Rahne attempted to run past the blazing mutant but was stopped when Amara lifted her arm.  
Amara lifted her arms with her fingers pointed as a huge wall of fire rose from the ground in front of Rahne.  
She turned, only to see one just like it with Kitty on the other side. Rahne transformed back into her Human-Form, fell on the floor and froze in place, scared like a deer caught in a car's headlights.


	13. 7 Days Later

"Wolfsbane, You're out!" Scott shouted down from the control room.  
Rahne didn't even react to his voice.  
"Scott..." Jean said "I think something's wrong with her."  
Rahne was now on the floor, with her head in her hands and her knees pulled upto her chest. "Stop" she mumbled quietly. "I amna a witch." **(Author's Note: 'Amna' means 'am not' in Scottish...I'm pretty sure...)  
**She began repeating this over and over to herself as if she was in a trance "I amna a watch, I amna a witch. I amna a witch."  
"Amara!" Kitty shouted from the other side of the flames, trying to make herself heard over the sound of it burning. "Stop the flames!"  
"I can't, Kitty!" Amara shouted back. "My powers don't work that way.  
Elsewhere in the maze, Kurt had heard of all this and teleported himself and Bobby to Kitty.  
"Put out the flames!" Kitty shouted to Bobby.  
Bobby nodded and started shooting a thin beam of ice at the flames.  
"It's no good." Bobby said in defeat. "It's too hot. I can't make enough ice."  
"I can just teleport uz in." Kurt said, grabbing Kitty's hand.  
"No, Kurt. I won't let the same thing happen to you" Kitty said.  
She knew Kurt's past more than anyone and knew it was very similar to Rahne's and maybe worse.  
"Go get Sam." Kurt nodded and teleported away as Bobby tried his best to douse the flames.

In the control room, Jean lifted her arms was just about to lift Rahne via telekinesis.  
"No, Jean!" Scott shouted, putting a hand on Jean's shoulder. "She's panicking enough as she is and lifting her will only scare her more."  
"Ok." Jean said, putting her arms down. "Looks like Kitty's already got it under control, anyway." Jean slumped backwards in a chair and held her head in her hands. "Why did today have to be the day the professor, Storm, Emma and Logan are away?" Jean asked nobody in particular. "Our first training session alone is a complete disaster."  
Scott put a hand on Jean's shoulder. "Relax, Jean." He said. "Kitty's got this under control."

Kurt found Sam and the two teleported back to Kitty. "What do you need me to do, Kitty?" Sam asked.  
"Bobby, keep the fire back." Kitty said. Bobby nodded, continuing what he was doing before. "Sam, I'm gonna, like, phase you in while you cannonball through the fire to protect you from the heat."  
Sam nodded. He grabbed Kitty's hand and prepared to cannonball.  
"Now!" Kitty shouted. Sam cannonballed through the fire as Kitty phased the two of them through.  
"Rahne..." Sam said, reaching for Rahne's hand. "C'mon. We'll get you out of here."  
Sam and Kitty noticed that Rahne's hands began to morph into her lupin-form's claws, growing the usual dark-brown fur.  
"GET OFF ME!" Rahne shouted, swinging her right arm at Sam, slamming him, head-first against the opposite wall, leaving holes in his uniform and small cuts on his chest and stomach.  
Sam passed out seconds later and Rahne returned to her previous position.  
"Kurt!" Kitty shouted. "Tell Jean to get Sam outta here!" Kurt nodded and teleported to Jean and back to Bobby, moments later, Sam was lifted out of the maze.

"Rahne...Sweetie..." Kitty said, nervously. "Like, Please let me get you outta here, babe."  
Rahne didn't move and was now shaking all over.  
Kitty reached for Rahne's hand, slowly.  
Rahne slashed at Kitty but this time she was ready for it.  
She phased through Rahne's arm and moved to sit next to Rahne.  
"Rahne, please come with me." Kitty pleaded, putting her arms around her.  
"They're going to burn me!" Rahne said, with terror in her voice and she tried to shake Kitty off but Kitty wouldn't budge.  
"I can stop them from burning you if you come with me." Kitty said.  
"Promise?" Rahne asked, wiping her tears away but still cryng.  
"I promise." Kitty said "Now we have to go, baby." Kitty helped Rahne stand up and phased both of them through the nearest wall.  
Kitty noticed that Rahne had become heavy. Her body became limp and she, like Sam, passed out.

Seven days later and Rahne was still asleep in the mansion's infirmary.  
Beast told everyone that she and Sam were ok and Sam left the infirmary after being in the infirmary for 30 minutes.  
Rahne, on the other hand was in perfectly good health.  
She just wouldn't wake up.  
This wasn't like a coma or being knocked out, she was just...sleeping.  
Kitty checked on her every day after school for three or four hours, sometimes more than five and Amara, Bobby, Kurt, Rogue, Sam and Jamie came often, alone or in pairs.  
Everybody else visited her every now and then to.  
Kitty was in the infirmary, visiting Rahne alone.  
She sat in a chair, next to Rahne's bed, hold Rahne's soft, tiny hand in her own.  
"Rahne..." Kitty said to her sleeping girlfriend. "Please wake up."  
She took a deep breath before continuing.  
"I wanna, like, just hear your voice again so I know everything's gonna be ok." Kitty fought back tears, scared for the girl she loves. "Please wake up." She said again, desperately.  
Kitty began to talk to Rahne about things.  
Happy things that might even cheer herself up.  
"Xavier's bringing back some new mutants tomorrow." She said "Wouldn't wanna miss that now, would ya?"  
"I'm sorry, Kitty." A voice said, Amara's. walking into the infirmary and sitting on the other side of the room.  
"Sit over here." Kitty said gesturing to a chair next to her. Amara sat down.  
"This is all my fault." she said.  
"No it's not." Kitty said  
"You, like, couldn't have known this was gonna happen."  
"I know, Kitty but I still feel like its my fault." Amara replied "If I hadn't set that hallway on fire, this wouldn't be happening right now."  
"Like, don't worry." Kitty said "She'll wake up and I forgive you. Just, like, don't be so hard on yourself about it 'kay?."  
Amara stood up. "Thank you, Kitty." Amara walked towards the door and stopped "Hope Rahne wakes up soon."  
"Thanks." Kitty said and with that, Amara left the room, closing the door gently behind her.


End file.
